


Unlikely Surprise

by lowkeyloki93



Series: Thor, Loki & a baby [1]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Pseudo-Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Trans!Loki, Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyloki93/pseuds/lowkeyloki93
Summary: Basically, Loki is physically a female but identifies as a male, and is dating Thor. Shenanigans ensue. Cameos by everyone's favourite Odinson and Laufeyson family members. Everything I know comes from basic google searches for please feel free to correct me.





	Unlikely Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read

Thor is 17 years old, and has recently started dating 15 year old Loki. Loki is mature for his age, and that is one thing that drew Thor towards him. Loki moved to America from Norway only a few years ago, and still has a strong accent when he speaks, which makes Thor laugh. Especially when Loki doesn't understand a common American phrase or slang term. Thor’s best friends, Tony and Steve always make fun of him for dating a “child”, and Thor comments that Loki is smarter than all three of them combined, and frequently helps Thor with his homework. But there is one thing about Loki that only Thor knows -- Loki is physically a female. Loki has identified as a male since he was a child, and even though he comes off as effeminate at times, just looking at him, nobody can tell he has a vagina. Loki plans to one day start taking hormones, and eventually get a sex change, but right now he is happy with who he is, and the boyfriend who accepts him for what he is, and what he has.

***

“Thor,” Loki groaned, his boyfriend currently has him pushed up against the wall near the school parking lot. It’s Friday, school just finished and Loki was getting a ride home from Thor.

“Come on Loki, my parents aren’t home. All we have to do is make out, but I wanna do it in the privacy of my bedroom.”

Loki rolls his eyes, he’s never been with anyone sexually before, and he knows Thor has, and that’s what makes him nervous.

“I don’t know…,” Loki starts before clamping down on his bottom lip.

Thor looks down at his beautiful raven haired boyfriend, “pleaseeee.”

“Fine. But only making out. We’ve barely been dating two week, and I don’t want to come off as, what is the expression?” Loki furrows his brow in concentration, “easy?”

Thor doesn’t say anything, only scoops up his boyfriend for a quick kiss, “let’s go then.”  

***

Somehow Loki ended up without most of his clothes on, only wearing the sports bra he uses to hid his small breasts, and underwear, and Thor completely naked next to him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Thor asks softly, his giant tanned hand nearly covering the entirety of Loki’s stomach.

Loki nods, he’s never been this naked in front of someone before, but he trusts Thor. And they’re not having sex, which is what Loki keeps telling himself.

“Thank you for this Loki,” Thor mumbles, connecting his lips to his boyfriend’s, “for trusting me to see you.”

***

During the rest of the weekend, Thor and Loki spend most of their free time together. Loki avoids home and his two older brothers as much as possible, and enjoys the freedom his parents give him with his boyfriend. Indirectly, Thor enjoys it too. Because Loki and Thor don’t have any classes together, they text each other whenever they can, and Thor walks Loki to his classes in the morning, and after lunch -- which Loki spends with Thor, Tony and Steve. Loki struggles to make friends, being “weird,” “gay,” and his favourite, “goth.” But he doesn’t let any of the cruel words bother him. For the first time in his short 15 years, he is happy. But Friday, Thor and Loki are itching for time alone together again, and leave hand in hand to walk to Thor’s car.

It wasn’t long before they were down to their undergarments again in Thor’s bed. Loki is thankful Thor is an only child, and both his parents have “important” jobs that keep them out until later in the evening, or so Thor says. The kisses get more heated each following moment, and then Loki reached for Thor’s boxers.

“Loki?,” Thor whispers, grabbing his smaller hands, “are you sure?”

Loki smirked, “I wanna suck you off.”

Thor couldn’t argue with that, and rolled onto his back. Loki found his way between Thor’s spread legs, eyeing the half hard cock in front of him. Loki licked his lips, looking up at Thor for reassurance, which he gets, and takes the head into his mouth. Loki toys with the porous flesh with his tongue before taking it deeper. He tests his gag reflex, finding his can take about half of Thor’s length before it gets uncomfortable to breath. He slowly bobs his head, getting used to the feeling, and the taste before picking up the pace. Loki’s eyes find Thor’s face every for moments to see is his boyfriend is approving of his actions. Loki finds that Thor has his eyes closed, and mouth slightly open. Loki feels pride in himself for doing so well on his first try, and decides he will get better, and deep throat his boyfriend by the time he graduates.

***

After that first blow job, Loki developed some kind of oral obsession and desired to suck Thor off whenever he could They found themselves in the men’s bathroom often, Thor pushed up against the cement wall, Loki on his knees with Thor’s cock buried down his throat. After sucking dick a few times, and practicing alone in his room with his hairbrush, Loki has started to learn to control his gag reflex, and can take more of Thor’s length, and quieter at that. Following one of these sessions, Thor started to feel guilty for being the one to get all the pleasure, and release, “would you ever let me eat you out?,” Thor asked breathlessly, still coming down from his high.

Loki froze, staring forward but not really seeing anything, “I- I- I don’t know,” Loki mumbled softly, slowly standing up, “I mean, I’ve thought about it..”

Thor pulled Loki closer, smiling down at the smaller boy, “it’s okay if you’re not comfortable. I just want to give you the same pleasure that you give me.”

Loki closed his eyes, swallowing hard, “this Friday at your place.”

For Thor, Friday couldn’t come fast enough. But Loki was a bundle of nerves. He was going to let Thor not only see, but touch the part of himself that he hates the most. But by the time Loki was on his back, fully exposed to Thor for the first time, the only thing bothering him was the overwhelming feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and the approaching of his first real orgasm.

***

Over the next few weekends, the young couple dove into the world of oral sex, exploring each other’s bodies and learning each other’s likes and dislikes. But Thor wanted more. He didn’t want to push Loki into anything though. He hoped that Loki was thinking the same thing, and would ask for sex first, like he did with the oral.

On Wednesday Thor found a note in his locker. It was addressed to him, and in Loki’s beautiful handwriting. He opened it, and all it said was “ _ I want you. This Friday. _ ” Thor nearly fainted in the hallway. He needed to prepare. Did he need condoms? Did he need lube? How did Loki want to do this? Like a girl? Like a boy? Even though Thor was openly bisexual, he had never been with a guy before, and decided to do some research in case that’s what Loki wanted. “Maybe we should talk about this before doing it,” Thor thought to himself as he shoved the note into his pocket and walked off to his next class.

***

Once again the teenagers were naked in Thor’s bed, kissing, “I know you said you want to do this Loki, but are you sure?,” Thor asked between kisses.

Loki rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around Thor’s slender waist, “stop asking. I’m positive. I want to feel you inside of me.”

Thor nearly released his load right there. He grabbed a hold of Loki’s hips, gazing down at his boyfriend, “fine. How do you want to do it then?”

“Haven’t you done this before? I had hoped you knew what you were doing,” Loki retorted.

This time it was Thor’s turn to roll his eyes, “I meant, do you want anal,... or the other way?”

Loki bit down on his lip, his heart bloomed at the fact Thor would consider treating him like a boy for sex, but he wasn’t ready for anal sex. Especially with the package that Thor has.

“The other way,” Loki whispered, yanking down Thor for a kiss. Without pulling away, Thor took a hold of himself, lining up his cock to Loki’s moistened entrance, and pushed in slowly, gently. Loki dug his nails into Thor’s muscular shoulders, it hurt to be stretched and opened like this, and he winced into Thor’s mouth. Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s collarbone, panting heavily. It was difficult to stay still with Loki’s tight heat engulfing him completely, “it’s okay babe, it will only hurt a little.”

“I know, keep going,” Loki said in a soft voice that Thor had never heard before, and he pushed in completely. A sigh leaving both of their lips.

***

Loki tended to ignore the female part of his body expect when he was having sex with Thor, and so he didn’t notice when his period was late. So Loki continued to go on his daily life without even thinking about it, and continued having unprotected sex with Thor. Completely forgetting about possible consequences, not that Thor thought about them either. Abruptly, Loki sat up and pushed Thor off of him, quickly running to the bathroom down the hall from Thor’s room. Thor watched in confusion, but soon followed after his boyfriend.

“Loki?” Thor knocked on the door; he could hear Loki throwing up in the bathroom.

“Don’t come in Thor, I don’t want you to see me like this,” a small voice came from the other side of the door.

Thor ignored the quiet plea and entered the bathroom anyway, where he found Loki curled up on the floor next to the toilet, “babe, what’s wrong?”

Loki groaned, avoiding any eye contact with Thor, “nothing,” Loki mumbled.

“Don’t lie to me Loki. You don’t just throw up for no reason,” Thor said as he got down on his knees, playing with Loki’s long raven locks.

“Can you take me to the drug store?”

Thor didn’t need convincing; he was in the car even before Loki was outside. When they got there, Loki wouldn’t let Thor come in with him. Loki cautiously wandered into the section that has pregnancy tests. He nervously chewed on his fingernail as he looked over the boxes, and decided to pick one of the cheaper ones.

***

When Loki went home that evening he locked himself in the bathroom to take the test. It was the longest five minutes of his life as he waited for the purple plus or minus sign. When the time passed, and the plus sign stared back at him, he didn’t know if he wanted to cry or scream.

“How will I tell Thor?” Loki asked himself in the mirror. And that’s when he decided that he was going to keep this secret for as long as possible -- maybe forever. Maybe he could kill it. He didn’t want the constant reminder of what he really is on the inside. Loki pressed both hands on his flat stomach and huffed, “how could I be so stupid?” Loki groaned, stomping back to his room with the pregnancy test clutched tightly in his hand.

***

Thor felt that Loki was more distant than usual over the next couple days, and brushed it off as him not feeling well. But when that behaviour continued at school, he knew something else was going on. During one of their passing in the hallway, Thor grabbed a hold of Loki’s arm and dragged him into the nearest washroom.

“Okay. Tell me what’s going on,” Thor said once they were safely locked in a stall.

Loki sighed, setting down his backpack on the floor, “nothing Thor. I just haven’t been feeling well.”

“Loki, I’ve known you long enough to know something is bothering you.”

Loki paused, his gaze moved to his shoes, he didn’t want to tell Thor, but he didn’t want to lie to him either. Loki got down and opened his backpack, he searched for the pen shaped pregnancy test he hides inside of it, and pulls it out. Without looking up, he handed it to Thor and pushed his way out of the bathroom stall, not wanting to see Thor’s reaction. Thor watched Loki leave without saying a word, then he looked down at the object in his hand. A plus sign on a pregnancy test. Of course, how dumb could he be? Loki was physically female. Thor pressed a hand to his face and leaned back against the wall, “fuck.”

Thor and Loki didn’t talk for the rest of the week. It wasn’t until Sunday afternoon that Thor finally got up the courage to call Loki. Loki looked down at his phone when it started to ring. Thor’s name and photo took up the screen, he thought about not answering for a moment, but by the sixth ring he had picked up, “Hello?”

“Loki,” Thor sounded relieved, “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too Thor.”

There was a long pause.

“Listen… about the thing. I’m sorry. I should have been more careful,” Thor said, his voice sounded distant to Loki.

“It is both of our faults, Thor. But it doesn’t matter. I’ll get rid of it.”

“This isn’t a conversation we should be having over the phone. Let me come pick you up.”

“Okay,” is all Loki said before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later Thor was outside Loki’s house, and Loki was safe in the passenger seat. The drive to Thor’s house was silent. But the two teenagers held hands regardless. The two of them spent an hour or two talking, crying, and holding each other. Loki tells Thor that he plans on getting rid of the fetus somehow, but Thor eventually talked him out of it. But Loki still didn’t want to tell his parents or Thor’s for that matter. Nor did he want to go to a doctor. He planned on keeping this hidden from everyone else for as long as possible.

***

For the next couple weeks, Loki suffers through morning sickness, which is more like all day sickness. At school he insists he had some kind of stomach flu, that was  _ not  _ contagious, and at home, it didn’t matter as much. Loki mostly kept to himself and his parents rarely bothered him once he was locked in his room. Thor tried to be as helpful as possible. Holding Loki’s hair back when he puked, buying medicine, getting a hot water bottle for his tummy. But there was nothing either teen could do to make the situation any lighter. Loki was pregnant, and it was going to cause a shit storm when it’s out in the open. Especially since he’s trans. Everyone is going to know he’s technically a girl, and he’s going to be banned from the boys bathroom, and making out with Thor in the bathroom, and giving Thor blow jobs in the bathroom. Loki let out a loud wail from the bathroom in the upstairs of his house. The emotions are getting to be overwhelming. His hormones are going out of whack. His breasts are tender and hurt to be squished in the too small of sports bra he wears, and he’s horny and sad all the time. He thinks it’s a mistake to keep this stupid baby. All because he wanted to keep it a secret. Loki thinks he’s 12 or 13 weeks pregnant, and is afraid he’s going to start showing soon. Which is the last thing he needs.

***

Thor was attempting to get Loki to go to the doctor, at least one of those walk in clinics. He even offered to pay for the visit. Loki huffed and puffed for a few days before finally agreeing. Mostly because he was annoyed with Thor constantly asking.

Loki forced Thor to take him to a clinic on the other side of the city. He was afraid someone would see them, and the secret would be out before Loki was ready. When Thor arrived to pick Loki up on Saturday, he was surprised to say the least. When Loki climbed into the front seat, it was obvious he was not wearing his usual sports bra. Apparently Thor stared longer than he anticipated because he was smacked in the chest by Loki.

“You can stop staring at any time. They’re sore, okay?” he groans, covering his chest with folded arms.

Thor’s mouth gapes like a fish as he tries to find words, “I’ve just ever seen you like this… other than in bed of course,” Thor mumbles the last part. Blush creeping up from under the collar of his shirt. Loki rolls his eyes, and Thor takes that as a cue to drive away.

At the clinic, Loki receives a prescription for prenatal vitamins, learned his baby is healthy and growing at the expected rate, and that his breasts will get bigger. Which he is not happy about. Thor is with him the whole time, holding his hand. He listens intently to the doctor, making sure he knows enough to be able to care for Loki, and his unborn child. They hear the baby’s heartbeat, and each receive a print out of the ultrasound. Loki is 14 weeks along.

When Thor drops Loki back at home, they share a few kisses in the car, and Thor promises he will be back tomorrow. Loki smiles and nods, giving Thor one more kiss before he gets out. Loki walks up to his bedroom slowly, all he wants is to crawl into bed and cry. It was a really emotional day. The baby inside of him is real, it has a heartbeat, and a head, and fingers and toes. It’s all too much for his teenage brain to handle, and the ultrasound is currently burning a hole in his back pocket. Loki is stopped in the hallway by his older brothers, Byleistr and Helblindi, arms crossed, completely taking up the space with their large bodies.

“Well hello, sister,” Byleistr says, a smirk growing on his face.

Loki frowns, “you know very well what I prefer to go by. You ignorant --,” Loki is cut off by Helblindi holding something out to him, “I think sister is a more fitting term right now little Loki.”

Loki looks between his two older brothers, shock, anger and confusing litter his face, “where did you get that?!” Loki damn near screams.

By and Helblindi look between themselves, having a conversation with their eyes, “Hel needed your math stuff to copy, so we went snooping in your room for the notebook, and come across something better,” By announces, he feels bad for Loki but this is the kind of thing siblings are supposed to share with one another.

“You cannot tell mom and dad,” Loki finally says after a period of silence. He picks at his fingers, a habit when he’s nervous.

“Loki, what kind of brothers do you take us for?,” Hel says, mocking being hurt. Byleistr acts along with him. Loki rolls his eyes. He appreciates his brothers a little more now. But mostly blames his hormones, “thank you.” Loki wanders into his room and lies down on his bed. His hands come up to rest on the small, hard bump on his stomach, “you know your uncles are all right. They may even like you,” Loki stops once he realizes what he’s doing, “fuck,” he groans. Now he’s talking to the baby. Things are getting crazy, and he imagines it will only get worse as times goes on.

Loki felt so stupid for keeping the second pregnancy test in his room. But nobody ever goes in there except him. And sometimes his mom. He texted Thor in the morning about what happened. Hel was in the same grade as Thor, and Loki thinks By is too old to still be living at home at the age of 22. When Thor comes over, Loki asked his mom if they can go up to his room. Laufey studies the blond teenager, and agrees as long as they keep the door open. Loki takes Thor’s hand in his, leading him up to a neat, rather plain, and nearly empty bedroom. Thor has been over to Loki’s house many times, but really only in common areas, or the doorway to the bedroom. He explores a bit while Loki gets comfortable on the bed. He has his bra off again today, but a baggy shirt on to hid the small breasts and bump he is sporting. Thor sauntered over to the bed, his eyes on Loki. Loki pulled up his shirt, exposing his pale stomach, stopping just before his nipples. He’s extremely horny, and has been for some time. He wishes they went to Thor’s house so there could be sex. But right now Loki is willing to risk getting caught making out.

“I want you,” Loki says, staring up at the ceiling, hands absently on his bump.

“I’m right here,” Thor says somewhat confused, lying down next to Loki.

“No,” Loki groans, he slowly sits up before straddling Thor’s hips, “I  _ want  _ you,” Loki grinds his hips against Thor’s, he can feel his own wetness building up in the boxers he’s wearing.

Thor rises up on his elbows, he looks up at Loki with what he calls “bedroom eyes,” and Loki leans down to kiss Thor in earnest. His hands cupping Thor’s cheeks and Thor’s resting on his ass as he lays back and pulls Loki with him. Their kissing continues, getting hotter and heavier. Thor loses his shirt, and has grown hard in his jeans. Loki is just in his large sweater and boxers, with Thor’s hands exploring his skin beneath the fabric.

“Are they really that sore you can’t bind them?,” Thor asks as he ghosts his thumbs over Loki’s nipples. Loki makes a noise between a gasp and a moan as he nods, “fuck. Suck on them Thor, please,” Loki’s voice is higher than usual as his mind becomes clouded with horniness. Thor doesn’t say no to Loki often, but he glances over to the door, lip tucked between his teeth as he chews nervously. Loki just continues grinding against him. Thor honestly tries his best to think clearly, but like the teenager above him, he becomes a slave to his hormones, pushing up Loki’s sweater and latching on to one of his hardened nipples. Loki lets out a loud moan. Probably too loud -- because it isn’t long before Laufey is in the doorway. Her face goes from shocked to angry before Loki and Thor can even separate and cover themselves.

   “M-mother! I can explain!” Loki stammers, pulling his shirt down and trying to untangle and climb off of Thor.

“You’ll do more than explain Loki. And you are grounded,” Laufey turns to Thor, who has managed to find his shirt, holding it up to his chest, “do I need to call your mother?” Laufey asks with a raised eyebrow.

“No ma’am,” Thor answers softly, he flashes Loki an apologetic smile before leaving the room. Loki knows Thor is going to text him the minute he’s in the car.

Loki watches as his mom enters the room and sits on the bed. He chews nervously on his thumbnail.

“Loki,” she starts, turning to her daughter -- son. “I know your preferences, but you’re still my little girl, and you’re too young to be having sex.”

Loki scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. If only his mother knew, “we weren’t having sex,” he states, “and By had sex when he was my age.”

   “Byleistr has made mistakes, that does not mean you need to make them too Loki,” Laufey sighs, “if you’re going to be dating that boy, I guess we can go buy you some condoms and get birth control.”

Loki stares at his mother in disbelief. His hand subconsciously resting on his stomach, “I don’t want female hormones mom, I want the opposite of that,” Loki decides that this is his best argument right now in order to hide the fact he has had sex, and is currently dealing with the consequences of it.

   “Alright. Your father and I do not approve of this, but I know if you’re going to do it, I would feel better knowing you’re being safe.”

Laufey pats Loki’s leg before getting up, “you’re still grounded though.”

***

At school on Monday, Loki is wearing one of Thor’s oversized sweaters as the two walked hand in hand to Loki’s first class. Loki told Thor what his mother said last night, and they’re both surprised by the reaction. Loki thinks it’s because his father wasn’t home. Thor asked if Loki told Laufey that they’ve had sex and he was met with a glare that could kill. He doesn’t bring it up again. And accepts the box of condoms Loki brings him a few days later without question. Loki is only grounded for a week. But it’s the longest week of his life. He spends most of his free time masturbating, trying to get the edge off. He even sends Thor some dirty pictures which are met with the response he wanted. By the next weekend, the two lovers are in Thor’s bed. They go two rounds, thankful for teenage libido. By the end Loki is laying with his head on Thor’s lap, black hair everywhere, skin with a sheen of sweat, and panting softly. He finally feels sated.

“I wonder how long this will last,” Loki thinks out loud. Thor plays absentmindedly with Loki’s hair, as he stares up to the ceiling, “what do you mean?”

Loki looks up at Thor, he reaches out to brush his thumb along Thor’s lower lip to get him to look down, “me being horny and actually wanting to have sex. I can only imagine as this baby gets bigger I’m gonna hate your guts,” Loki tries to add humour, but both he and Thor know there’s probably some truth to that statement.

***

The average length of a pregnancy is 38-41 weeks. Loki is roughly 18 weeks pregnant, and is counting how many he has left on a calendar he keeps hidden in his room. He’s starting to show, and the small bump is really noticeable on his thin frame when he stands in front of the mirror topless. He has noticed his breasts are slightly bigger too. Loki covers himself up in multiple layers, trying to hide all the unwanted changes his body is making. At least he’s stopped throwing up all day, every day. Now it’s only when he smells certain things. He knows he can probably only keep his secret for a few more weeks, and is starting to plan how he’ll tell is mom, and what to do when they find out at school. He’s worried for Thor too. Even though the baby is inside of Loki, he knows Thor is just as much a part of this as he is. Loki sighs as he starts his dressing ritual for the day. He uses compression shorts to try and hide his bump, a sports bra for his breasts, a t-shirt followed by a big baggy sweater, and tight jeans that barely do up anymore. He ties up his hair and gives himself one last look in the mirror before heading out to wait for Thor to pick him up.

Loki and Thor skip their first classes, and spend the morning in the vacant football field. Loki sits on the grass, leaned back on his hands so Thor can explore his stomach. Whispering cute things to the baby, making Loki laugh and roll his eyes. He wishes it could stay like this, just the two of them with not a care in the world. But sadly in a few months, there’s going to be a tiny baby to look after, and who knows what their parents are going to do when they find out. Loki fears he won’t be allowed to see Thor, and Thor thinks they will send Loki away and will never see him again. Which is one of the reasons they’ve decided to spend some time together, just enjoying each other’s presence.

***

Loki’s world comes crashing down when he is 20 weeks pregnant. He is checking out his bump in the mirror when his mother unexpectedly bursts in Loki’s room. Loki wants to scream, he wants to run, but he is frozen in the spot. Loki’s hands shoot up to cover his bare breasts. He stared at his mother. And Laufey stared back at him, eyes on the small bump that is clearly visible now. Loki unfreezes first, rubbing the tears from his eyes and searches for a shirt to cover himself up with.

“Loki,” Laufey says in a soft, broken voice.

Loki finishes putting on a shirt -- one that belongs to Thor actually, and turns to his mother, “what?”, his tone is snappy as he sits on the edge of the bed, arms covering his stomach the best he can.

“What are you hiding?”, Laufey asks, stepping closer cautiously. She gets no answer from her youngest. And the room remains silent for a few long moments.

“Loki,” Laufey tries again. She sits on the bed next to her son. Loki turns away; tears are sliding down his cheeks again. He quickly wipes his eyes and sniffles, “I had sex with Thor,” he mumbles quietly, “a-and,” Loki shakes his head. He can’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Loki can feel his mother tense up next to him, but Laufey is trying to remain calm for Loki’s sake, hoping the teen will open up. Laufey can guess what’s going on but needs Loki to say it. Loki fiddles with his fingers and the hem of Thor’s shirt. His gaze switches from the floor to his mother as he tries to find the words he doesn’t want to say.

“We - I made a mistake mom. And I’m really sorry,” Loki manages to say eventually, and throws his arms around Laufey, who hugs her youngest. They talk for an hour or so for once as mother and daughter. Loki says he forgets that he’s physically a female sometimes, and he loves Thor so much. He doesn’t know what to do; he doesn’t want to tell anyone. Loki tells his mother that he and Thor went to the doctor and shows off the ultrasound photo he keeps tucked in the bedside table. The two sit on Loki’s bed and hold each other. Laufey promises they’ll tell Loki’s father together, and eventually the school. And Laufey says Loki doesn’t have to go to school the next day, and Thor can come over after. Loki beams happily and gives his mom a kiss on the cheek.

***

Thor goes with Loki to another medical appointment in order to check on the baby. Loki’s stomach seems to be growing by the day now, and his mom has an appointment to speak with the school. Thor and Loki plan on telling Thor’s parents today. After much talking, crying, and a little arguing, Thor convinced Loki that the truth is better than trying to hide this any longer. Thor’s parents were upset, and scolded both teenagers for not being careful, and then Frigga sat down with them alone and said that they should have come to her sooner. Loki felt comfortable around Thor’s mom, and thanked her with a hug. They showed her the new ultrasound photo too. Loki’s parents met with the school to talk about his situation, and reluctantly Loki will be allowed back, as long as he uses his biological gender’s bathroom. Loki pouts and locks himself in his room when he heard the news, and his mom took it as Loki’s hormones acting up. He is now 25 weeks pregnant, and pretty much in a constant bad mood, except around Thor. Loki talks to his stomach more now, and Thor does too. His parents do not let Thor in Loki’s room, but they are allowed to hang out in the living room. And Farbauti flashes a glare at Thor on occasion. Helblindi bugs Thor about being a dad in class, and the whole school knows what’s going on within a couple days. Girls crowd around Loki and ask to feel his stomach. He’s never had this much attention before and it’s a little overwhelming. Although the teens’ parents seem accepting, Loki and Thor are unaware of the arguments that happen when they are not around. The back and forth between Laufey and Farbauti, and Frigga and Odin involves who will help raise the baby, how much Thor will be involved, and marriage. Loki is almost 16, and Thor is barely 18, so their parents still have some control over their lives for the time being.

***

Loki groans loudly, he is currently sitting on Thor’s bed with a pillow nest around him, “I feel like a fucking planet.”

Thor chuckles, he gently rubs Loki’s bare stomach, smiling up at his boyfriend, “but you’re still beautiful Loki.”

Loki rolls his eyes in response. These last 8 months have been crazy, and Loki cannot wait for it to be over. Thor’s father wants them to get married, and Loki’s father wants the teens to live together to raise the baby, at least while Loki finishes high school.

“What are we gonna do Thor? When the baby comes…,” Loki looks down at him, tears brimming in his green eyes.

Thor gets up and wraps his arms around Loki, pulling him onto his lap, “we will figure it out Loki. I love you, and the baby. It will work out.”

Loki paused, “you love me?,” he asked, somewhat surprised. He and Thor have never said that to each other before. Thor rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, his cheeks flushed, “uh, and yeah. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I didn’t want you to think it was just because you’re pregnant.”

“I love you too,” Loki whispered, snuggling closer to Thor.

***

The baby could arrive any day, Thor’s high school graduation was last week, and he had moved into Loki’s parents’ home. Helblindi will be off to college in a couple months, and Byleistr finally got a job and is looking to move out soon, too. So it will be just Thor, Loki and the baby for the summer. Plus Loki’s parents. Thor is taking a year off to help with the baby so Loki can finish high school, and then they can maybe go to college together. Thor’s parents promised to help support the young family financially, and babysit when needed. Loki was happy to be surrounded by two supportive families that his child will be born into. He doesn’t know if he will be with Thor forever, but right now he is in love, and is very happy. Regardless that he can barely move, can’t stop eating, and will someone if this child does not come out of him soon. He hasn’t seen his feet in months, hasn’t had sex in weeks, and nobody will leave him alone for five seconds. Thor constantly dotes on Loki, Laufey constantly checks on him, his father has spoken to him more now than he has in Loki’s entire life. His brother continues to pop up unannounced, and Loki is never alone with a baby kicking at his internal organs every couple minutes. He really wants this all to be over.

***

Loki’s due date passed, and no baby came. He complained, waddled around, and complained some more.

“Thor!,” Loki called from his bedroom. He wasn’t surprised that Thor wasn’t allowed to sleep in in his room, but he wished it was possible, at least until the baby comes.

Thor slid passed the door because of his socks on the hardwood floor, “yes baby?,” Thor asked, out of breath from running up the stairs.

“Get this thing out of me, right now. Look,” Loki held up his phone, “these are things we can do to induce labour.”

Thor takes the phone and looks down at the list Loki made, “sex.., nipple stimulation? Oh! Raspberry tea. Uh, pineapples… spicy food…-”

“Fuck me. Now,” Loki said in a stern voice, brows narrowed.

Thor hesitated, setting down Loki’s phone, “uh, won’t that hurt the baby?”

“It’s in my uterus; you’re not going to poke it or anything. Please Thor. I need this.”

Thor chewed on his lower lip nervously as he thought it over. Loki continued to pout from his station on the bed. Thor did agree, and stripped off his shirt before climbing on the bed. Loki used pillows to kill his hips elevated. When they kissed it was like nothing had changed. Their lips moved together as if they were made to fit like pieces of a puzzle. Loki’s hands explored Thor’s muscular back, and reached down as far as he could to try and strip Thor of his jeans. Thor pushed Loki’s shirt up to expose his breasts, moving his lips to attach to Loki’s nipple, toying w the pink bud using a skillful tongue. Loki tossed his head back with a loud moan, thanking every deity he knew that his parents were both at work right now because he was not stopping for anyone. Kissing got more heated, and more clothes were shed, the baby kicked like crazy and Loki moved to change positions so Thor wouldn’t feel it and freak out. He got Thor on his back and straddled his hips, Thor’s length slipped into Loki’s moistened heat without much resistance, causing a moan from both parties. Loki braced himself on Thor’s solid chest and began moving his hips, grinding against Thor’s. Thor thrust up, his member rubbing against that sweet spot inside Loki that makes him whimper with pleasure. His large hands grasped Loki’s slender hips as the move together. Loki was completely lost to the feeling, and his short fingernails scratched against Thor’s bare chest, making Thor buck up harder than he expected. Loki screamed out in pleasure as his orgasm crashed through his body. Thor follows soon after. The teens pant heavily and stayed connected, Loki smiled down at Thor and rubbed his swollen stomach, “how long until you’re ready to go again?” Loki asked between breaths.

“You’re going to kill me Loki.”

Loki and Thor went two more rounds, and it was Thor who decided they needed a break and should try something else. Loki pouted at first but then demanded pineapple. Thor obligated and headed off to the store, leaving Loki behind. Loki got comfortable on the bed, pillows stacked behind him, and a book in hand. That’s when he felt it, a sharp pain in his back. It reminded him of the “fake” contractions he had a month ago, which lead to the no sex thing. The doctor said the signs of Braxton-Hicks contractions were that they are random,. And not as painful as real contractions. Loki was slightly worried when he felt another sharp pain after 10 or 15 minutes, he reached for his phone to text Thor, but dropped it on the floor when he stretched the wrong way and caused a spike of pain to run through his body. He watched the digital clock on the bedside table. The painful spurts were still far apart. Thor would make it back before anything happened. That’s what Loki kept telling himself anyway as he continued to try reading the book that rested on his stomach.

Loki guessed his contractions were around every 10 minutes when Thor came back. He acted as if everything was fine when Thor knocked on the bedroom door, Loki reading his book on the bed, hair matted to his forehead from the effort he was putting in to not react to the pain running up his spine.

“Loki?”, Thor asked cautiously.

Loki smiled over at Thor, trying to get his breathing under control now that the pain has subsided, “did you bring my pineapple?”

Thor sat down on the edge of the bed gently, he laid a hand on Loki’s thigh, “are you okay?,” Thor appeared concerned, his brows knitted together, and he set down the container of freshly cut pineapple on the bedside table.

“Perfectly fine,” Loki said, “just in labour I think,” his voice almost so casual that Thor nearly missed it.

Thor took a second to look at Loki with wide eyes, “the baby is coming right now?”

“No, you oaf. But perhaps we should get to the hospital at some point. Can you feed me, please?”

“How can you act like a human being isn’t going to fall out of you at any second?!” Thor was up now, pacing along the length of the bed.

Loki rolled his eyes, “it’s not going to fall out Thor, I’m sure there’s some pushing involved, plus I have pants on.”

Thor fed Loki a few pieces of pineapple and held his hand through a few contractions before he managed to get Loki off the bed and to the car. Loki’s phone lay forgotten on the floor of his bedroom so he used Thor’s to call his mom at work to let her know they were going to the hospital. The realization that he was going to be a parent had not yet hit Loki, but Thor was panicking the entire time, and Loki almost made him pull over so he could drive instead. 

Loki was ushered to a room as soon as they got to the hospital. Thor was trying to let his parents know what was happening, ignoring the nurses telling him that phones were not allowed.

Five hours, a lot of screaming, a nearly broken hand, and a vow to never have sex again later, Loki was handed a wiggling baby, clean of all the goo it came out with when he saw it after pushing it out of his body. The baby was a boy, he had a son. The child had dark brown hair, and was already clinging to loose strands of Loki’s hair. He looked over at Thor with wide eyes, finally realizing what this means. Thor bent down and kissed Loki’s forehead, “you did amazing, Loki. But I guess we should have discussed names, huh?”

Loki looked from Thor to his mother, who was present for the birth, “I thought someone would name it -- him, I guess. It never felt real until right now.”

Laufey smiles, “I’ll leave you two alone for a minute,” and left to share the news with three awaiting grandparents.

“Fenrir,” Loki said once they were alone.

“Fenrir?” Thor questioned, “the wolf from Norse mythology?”

Loki giggled, “ys, the son of Loki. Wolves to the Norse symbolized warriors and loyalty. So how down Fenrir Odinson sound?”

Thor nodded as he looked down at his new family, “I love it, I love him, and I love you.”

***

The first few days of Fenrir’s life was an extreme learning curve for Thor and Loki. Loki’s parents reluctantly allowed Thor to sleep in the bed with their son so they could both get up with the baby. Which Loki quickly learned he didn’t really like doing. Every couple hours the small baby would cry, demanding milk from Loki’s breast, a diaper change, attention and whatever else babies need. Loki groans as he gets up again, the clock reads 3:15am. Fuck, he hasn’t slept in days it seems. Thor moans next to him but doesn't get up, only shifts in his sleep. Loki pads over to the crib and gently scoops up the little bundle, he coos softly at his son and offers a pert nipple, which Fenrir latches onto immediately.

“You are definitely Thor’s son with that appetite,” Loki jokes quietly before moving to the bed as slow as he can to not jostle Fenrir. When Thor woke up a little while after he saw a shirtless Loki, half sitting up and asleep, with Fenrir resting on his stomach, sound asleep for once. 


End file.
